


The Clothes and the Man

by misura



Category: Material Girl (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clothes and the Man

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _yellow_

Yellow, Davina declares pompously, is the new black, and Orlando keeps his thoughts off his face (as always) and obediently starts clearing the patterns and fabrics ~~he~~ they've been working on for the better part of two weeks off the table (as he's never done before) – his hands meet Alex's, softly, a mere brush, barely enough to remind him to set aside this one particular pattern he created with Alex in mind. In yellow, it will look atrocious; in black, it will be stunning.

On Alex, he fears it will be utterly devastating, but then, nearly everything is. It's Alex.


End file.
